Code Squid: Lelouch of the Reshellion
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Taking a break from his duties on Horai Island, Lelouch goes to the beach with C.C, Kallen and Rolo. What should otherwise be a relxaing and carefree time ends up becoming a complicated scenario for Lelouch's gang as they encounter a mysterious girl, not quite human but not quite a Geass user either. Is she a friend or foe of the Black Knights? Warning for some R2 Spoilers!


Oh yes. It's another one of my strange Squid Girl mash-ups. And this time I've been inspired to write one for Code Geass – after recently finishing the R2 series. This is set roughly in the middle of R2 so there will probably be some spoiler references. About halfway through writing this I even found an OST video on Youtube with the perfect image of the Code Geass cast in this story. Search for "Code Geass OST Avalon Extended" and you can listen to it whilst having that image to help you get into the story. Okay now sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Code Squid: Lelouch of the Reshellion

The white sand, whilst searing through the soles of his feet, came as quite a relief for the young Lelouch Lamperouge, high school student of Ashford Academy and the leader of the Black Knights under the notorious alias of Zero.

Whilst rescuing his little sister Nunally and liberating Area 11 was still the top of this boy's agenda. All of the fighting and commanding behind that mask of his had worn him down. Just one day to worry about getting crisp in the sun and soaked in the salty water rather than worrying about war or Geass would do the trick.

"Well brother, shall we join C.C and Kallen then?" Lelouch's fake younger brother Rolo had suggested as he hopped by his side like the useful toy he had been up until this point.

"Very well then, I suppose I should enjoy this for a little while." Lelouch smiled a smile which seemed more tense than a typical beach-goer would use.

Whilst Kallen and C.C splashed each other in the waist deep shallows, Lelouch and Rolo waded past the small waves as a fleet of Gareth Knightmares flew over like humanoid planes in the sky.

Yes, they were in Britannian territory once again. Xing Ke and the Black Knights were in charge of Horai Island whilst Zero was absent on 'diplomatic duties'.

"So Lelouch what will you do if the Britannian soldiers decide to take a break on this beach too?" The ever cynical and mysterious C.C poked Lelouch's concious once again as she looked up at him with half closed eyes. Maybe Lelouch would find his answer hidden behind that cleavage of hers; with her purple floral swimsuit leaving little to any typical young man's imagination.

But Lelouch was no typical young boy. He was far more regal and self-admiring to worry about the green haired girl's tack. "Hmph, we'll just use Rolo to transport us outside national waters."

C.C hugged her beach ball for a moment and sighed as she turned away. "As usual, you're so naïve about this aren't you Lelouch?"

"Over here!" Kallen shouted, in her frilly yellow number, over for C.C to throw the ball as Lelouch wiped a hand over his fringe, covering his Geass eye in thought.

_Actually, what could I do if the Britannians found me here? This beach has been closed off to the general public for over three years, they'd surely question our motives for coming here. And in addition, I suspect Britannia would be the last territory to oblige to international law._

_Damn. Even when I'm supposed to be relaxing on the beach, I'm always thinking and over-analysing the situation. Surely-_

_-wait, those Knightmares which flew past. Could they have spotted us? No, they weren't flying directly over us so they probably didn't see us. Still I better not linger in this location too long or else I-_

"Zero – I mean Lelouch," Zero's redhead bodyguard Kallen came over with a stern tone in her voice. "I've noticed some odd movements in the ocean a few metres ahead...I think we should-"

"Rolo!" Lelouch called over his younger brother. "Quickly get us back to the shore."

"Sure thing brother." And so using his Geass to temporarily stop time, Lelouch's pretend younger brother (or servant could be the correct term here) transported the other three back on land. Holding his knees and catching his breath afterwards.

"It's coming ashore." C.C said with a slight sense of concern.

"Hang on I'll take care of this..." Kallen took out a handgun rather large to have been contained inside her panties but then again...

"Could it be a sub-marine Knightmare unit?" Rolo questioned as the water continued being chopped up by whatever was coming ashore.

Lelouch stood their and considered his options. _If it _is _a Knightmare, I won't be able to use my Geass. Rolo can use his power but only to carry us again. The Vincent is undercover at least two-hundred metres away so he can't take us that far in time. We could use C.C as a decoy but then they would detain her and use her to find me. I have no strategy to get out this one; unless I can somehow get the pilot out of his Knightmare then..._

The water bubbled furiously as the object drew ever closer to the shoreline. Streaks of blue could be seen flinging out of the water. They looked like small slash harkens with arrow shaped tips. Then as white cap appeared to be crowning over the surface, the quartet all shared different poses of equal confusion.

"I've never seen a Knightmare with such an odd cockpit design before." Kallen mused as the supposed Knightmare emerged from the sunken depth to investigate the four beach trespassers.

"_WHAT THE KELP ARE YOU SHRIMP DOIN' IN MY TERRITORY?"_

Even C.C was scratching her head now.

Lelouch crossed his arms. "That's odd, I've never seen such a tiny Knightmare frame. Could it be an unmanned drone craft?"

Kallen just squinted her eyes at the odd thing from the sea. "Ugh, what did it just say again."

"_DAMN-CRABIT WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? Or at least tremble in fear?" _It continued speaking behind a squeaky voice.

"Hey guys, I think it's a little girl." Rolo had come to the deduction judging by the marine objects humanoid appearance and white dress.

"_I'm not a little girl!"_ The object cried. "_I'm Squid Girl: Emissary of the Sea. And I will crush all those dirty human shrimp who oppose my krill and hors d'oeuvres!"_

"Is there something wrong with this little girl?" Kallen leant her head over a shoulder and grumbled. "Somehow she sounds different to the rest of us."

Lelouch put a hand over Kallen's other bare shoulder. "Don't be too complacent. She may look and sound like an ordinary girl but she may also possess a Geass."

That thought put Lelouch back on the defensive again. _How did this girl manage to hide underneath the water the whole time? Does she create illusions? Phantoms? Or perhaps there's a Geass for breathing underwater as well. No now I'm just being ridiculous! Surely there must be a logical explanation for-_

"HYAGH!" Lelouch was interrupted when the mysterious girl from the ocean lashed out at Kallen with the blue Slash-harken like projections coming out of her white cap.

"Agh." Kallen had evaded the strike with a backflip just in time, her hand touching the ground first as she fired a warning shot as the girl's cap.

"KYAAAOOW!" The bullet cut a small hole through the white cap but the girl's reaction seemed rather painful for just a hat wound. "How did you know my weakness?"

"I'm sorry?"

The odd girl fell to one knee as she nursed the injury to her hat. "This is my life-source if you squirt it, you squirt me too."

Naturally this brought a cocky smile to Lelouch's face. _Whatever this foolish girl or Geass user is, now that she's openly admitted her weakness, we can use her as a pawn to fight the-_

"Can you tell me if the other humans who walk on this landmass are as forsquidabble as yourselves?" The girl inquired.

"Why do you wanna know that?" C.C answered her with another question.

The supposedly injured girl slid back up to her feet and was gripping her shoulder even though it wasn't injured. "I promised myself that I would one day obliterate the dirty critters who inhabit the land. Their decadence and shellfishness have lead to the destruction of my environment – the sea, you sea? For a while, I had successfully maintained a stronghold here by terrifying the humans. But now it seems some more of you have returned..."

_Is she saying she also wants to wipe out Britannia? Could she have been an Eleven so horribly punished by the Britannians that she was exiled to the ocean!? Such barbarity! _

"...and so basically I just figured we could make some kind of alliance and then you can have all the shrimp at my dispense."

Lelouch hadn't caught all of it, but he pondered the idea of allying with a potential exiled Eleven – after all, he it wasn't as though Lelouch himself were unfamiliar to the concept. "Very well, you shall serve me – Zero, under the Black Knights war against Britannia."

"Hang on a squid!" The girl pouted with the bashing of her tentacle like hair bangs on the sand. "I am the Emissary of the Sea, you four shall serve _me._"

Lelouch nearly fell back in insult at the thought. _How dare she! But wait! Could she be about to use some sort of Geass to make us her servants? I have to act before she does._

And so as innocently as brushing his hand over his eye, Lelouch removed his contact lens and prepared his next absolute order. "**You the so-called emissary of the sea! I command you to-"**

"_#HALT! WE ARE GLASTON KINGHTS OF THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR TRESPASSING ON A PROHIBITED ZONE.#"_

Four Knightmares surrounded the group as the steel soldiers aimed large rifles down on on the group.

_Damn! So they _did_ spot us afterall. If they arrest me they'll find out I'm Zero! What should I do! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? !?_

"HOOORYAAAH!"

CRASH. "#_ARGH! I've sustained damage to the hull!#_" It was too fast to see behind the sudden fog of rising sand, but one of the Knightmare pilots seemed to have taken a hit from somewhere.

"_Check your radars, an enemy Knightmare must be near-GARGH#" _SCCHH. The whoosh of the second pilots eject pod indicated that these pilots were definitely up against a serious enemy.

"Lelouch, let's escape while the Britannians are confused." Lelouch heard Kallen's voice a and a hand grab his arm from the fog. Just as they were about to escape they heard a booming voice above the sandstorm.

"_BOW BEFORE ME PITIFUL HUMANS! I HAVE BEEN MARGINALISED BY YOUR KIND FOR FAR TOO LONG! FROM NOW ON – I SQUID GIRL SHALL LIBERATE THE SEA FROM YOUR IMPEARIALIST WAYS!"_

Lelouch's jaw dropped when he realised who had just defeated those Knightmares. "No...! Could she be..."

"_MWAHAHAHA!" _Standing atop a damaged Knightmare with her hands around her waist and her tentacles flaying, the Emissary of the Sea mocked her opponents with a callously evil laugh.

"How can just a little girl inflict so much physical damage to the Knightmare frames?" Rolo questioned from a distance as the other two Knightmares closed in on the terrifying girl.

As they fired their weapons on her position. The powerful girl used her blue tentacle projections as a vault to lift her away from the firing line. As she twirled and somersaulted in the air, her tentacles swirled around like a dazzling blue fan, cutting through the sand and jamming one of the pilot's visuals as she bounced off the sand and kicked back off the ground with half her tentacles. With her momentum she speared her other tentacles through the Knightmare's cockpit, sending sparks and debris down onto the sand as the second eject pod was used, launching far away from this hostile marine creature.

"#_WE NEED REINFORCEMENT'S#" _The fourth pilot was in the middle of calling for backup as the Squid Girl flitted along the sand like an assassin, vaulting with her tentacles again as she crashed her white shoes down on the chest portion of the Knightmare frame, pushing him back a few metres as she began repeatedly stabbing her innovative weapon down on the armour plating, stabbing with such frequency that they appeared just like long blue chainsaws surrounding the girl.

The fourth pilot could be heard losing all his composure from outside. "_UGH...AGH...NOOOOO STAY AWAY FROM MEEE!" _In a desperate bid to stop the underwater menace, he tried firing his rifle at the girl, but at such a close range he was merely assisting her by shooting off more of his armour, he released his slash harkens, hoping he could get them to home back in on the girl's awkward positioning on his Knightmare. It worked somewhat, as Squid Girl stopped when the two slash harkens tangled around two of her tentacles. Frustrated at how many times they had coiled around her hair, she bunched her fists and leapt off the Knightmare, crouching on the ground as she coiled all her remaining tentacles around the two Harkens.

By now Lelouch, Kallen, C.C and Rolo had found themselves spectators at this girls amazing ability. "What is she..."

"_GGGGRRRRR!" _With colossal might, the tiny girl tugged at the harkens as she lent her full body forward.

"She's not seriously trying to..."

"_GRRRRRRR!" _She grit down hard on her teeth as she managed to shift the Knightmare's feet a few inches.

"My God! She's really going to flip that Knightmare over."

"_CREATURES OF THE SEA! GIVE...ME...YOUR...POWWEEERRR!" _

"_#GYAHHH!#" _And with that final plea, the girl had lifted the entire Knightmare frame off the ground and slammed the chunk of steel back down onto its sandy grave.

"MWAHAHA! Now you sea how powerful I can be when I get serious! MWAHAHA."

Everyone apart from Lelouch shared uneasy glances. "As stupid as that girl appears, she's scarily powerful."

Lelouch knew that he had to have this girl on his side. Clapping his hands as he slowly strode towards her he acknowledged her splendid victory. "Well done Emissary of the Sea, you have truly impressed me today. We both share a hatred for the invaders of this land now don't we?"

Suddenly the girl changed back into a more innocent, airy appearance as she spoke. "We _do_?"

"Yes indeed." Lelouch answered trying to hide his own wicked smile. "If you join my side I shall reclaim the sea for you and your beloved citizens and relinquish the humans which have oppressed your kind up until now."

Squid Girl put a finger on her lips and blinked a few times. "Y-you will?"

"Of course my friend. Your physical weapon alone holds the strength of a sophisticated Knightmare. We can have Rakshata engineer a Knightmare which could enhance your power even more! Then nobody could challenge your-"

"Lelouch look out." Kallen called out in urgency as the first pilot emerged from his damaged craft shifting his gun aim between Lelouch and Squid Girl. "For Britannia I will kill you..."

"Excuse me Squid Girl..." As Lelouch turned his attention to the injured pilot he unleashed his own unique power of Geass. "**How about you shoot yourself instead?**"

The pilot jerked his head for a moment as red rings appeared around his iris, as if in some sort of trance, the pilot lowered his gun before pressing it to his temple. "Yes of course."

As Squid Girl saw the man's head bring spilt open like an oyster shell she cringed. "Ugh. You just made that shrimp krill himself. I don't know if I'm ready to krill people for eel!"

"Well you shall for me Zero, the leader of the Black Knights liberation force. You will taste victory under my wing and drink the blood of your enemies."

"But I don't like drinking blood!" Squid Girl pouted like a stubborn child. "I only like Shrimp!"

"_Shrimp_?" C.C lifted her eyes away from the pizza she had somehow obtained.

"You have a unique ability no other human possesses. You could be emperor of an entire sea. Yet you just wish to take your power for granted and remain content with the mere title of 'Emissary'"

Squid Girl raised a hand to her chin. "Hmm, being an 'emperor' does sound good. It's a eel then! Together we can krill the Brietannians!"

"What! That last one wasn't even a sea-based pun!" Lelouch took a step back in disgust. "**That does it...**"

Rolo called over to his 'brother'. "Um Lelouch, I think enemy reinforcements are approaching."

"**I Lelouch vi Britannia command you**..."

"What's that young man gonna make this poor girl do now?" C.C wondered as she continued munching that cheesy treat.

"**I command you to no longer make lame sea-based puns!**"

"_NOOOOOO!_" Squid Girl cried in protest but it was already too late as the Geass effects kicked in. She stood up and stared blankly at the man who can control peoples minds for one deed only and smiled. "Well, shel-ugh I mean shall we go and kr-kr-kr-kill some inkva-ink-in-invaders then?"

C.C sighed as she watched the poor girl struggle to speak normally. "Lelouch can we order another pizza?"

* * *

Fin

(Oh wait! See what I squid there?)

Please Review!


End file.
